The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to mobile ad hoc networks.
A mobile ad hoc network (MANET) may refer to an emerging technology where mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, wirelessly connect to other devices within certain proximity. Therefore, the connection created between two devices may form an ad hoc network since the created network may be infrastructure-less and self-configuring between the devices within the network. For example, smartphone users moving about a city may form an ad hoc network based on each user's proximity to the other smartphone users within the city. Furthermore, devices within the network may share resources, such as data, without the need for a fixed infrastructure or phone network, such as fourth generation wireless technology.